


Fever In The Morning (Fever All Through The Night)

by Willow_Angel



Series: 100 Themes Challenge Writing [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Jace just loves his boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Raph gets sick, SAPHACE, Sickfic, Simon gets stressed, pure fluff, that's all it is, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: If there was one thing to know about Raphael Santiago, it’s that he rarely showed or spoke about what he was feeling.If there was another thing to know about Raphael Santiago, it’s that it was sometimes very hard to figure out what he was feeling.If there was yet another think to know about Raphael Santiago, it’s that he didn’t sleep enough.Actually, once you thought about it, there were actually quite a few things to know about Raphael Santiago.





	Fever In The Morning (Fever All Through The Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Two prompts from the 100 Themes Challenge Writing Prompts:  
> List 1: "Health & Healing", List 2: "Stress"
> 
> Goes months without uploading, bashes this thing out in forty minutes. Woo!
> 
> SAPHACE. Saphace owns my ass tbh. I love my poly boys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Title from "Fever" by Peggy Lee)

If there was one thing to know about Raphael Santiago, it’s that he rarely showed or spoke about what he was feeling.

If there was another thing to know about Raphael Santiago, it’s that it was sometimes very hard to figure out what he was feeling.

If there was yet _another_ think to know about Raphael Santiago, it’s that he didn’t sleep enough.

Actually, once you thought about it, there were actually quite a few things to know about Raphael Santiago. Most of them were good or interesting things, but occasionally there were the less-than-good things. Not bad things, just not desirable things. Such as the fact that he didn’t show or speak about what he was feeling. Or that you could rarely tell what he was feeling. Or that he didn’t sleep enough.

“Simon!”

What?

“Earth to Simon, you’re not getting sick too, are you?”

Simon blinked, and his mind was brought back to Earth with an imaginary thud. “Yeah?” he said, looking around at the speaker.

Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale-whatever was staring at him, eyes shining through the dark room, with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on his face. “You were getting stuff for Raphael?”

Simon blinked once more, and remembered that yes, he was getting stuff for Raphael. Healing stuff in fact. Stuff that would make that stupid flu go away and give them back the stupid Raphael that _didn’t sleep enough_. “Right,” he said, nodding determinedly. “Stuff for Raphael. I got it.” He spun on his heel and exited the room.

Stuff for Raphael. He got this. Why wasn’t Raphael sleeping properly? His classes couldn’t be that hard on him, could they? Yes, college was tough and yes, they’d all had to pull some unholy late nights and unholy early mornings and the _occasional_ all-nighter, but it shouldn’t have been enough to cause literal _influenza_. Influenza, mind you, that apparently decided to come with being completely out of it and unable to decipher what’s going on around you at any given time. That’s just ridiculous. Then again, Raphael’s classes are mostly at night and honestly, the dude might as well be a vampire. A vampire that goes to church and volunteers at shelters. A vampire that is honestly just a big softie.

Now that he was thinking about it, Raphael would make a _really_ hot vampire. Seriously. Of course, Simon thought he was hot already in every aspect, but Raphael as a vampire wasn’t a displeasing thought to think about. Maybe in another universe Raphael was a vampire. Would Jace be a vampire too? No, he couldn’t be, he was way too angelic for that. Jace would probably be one of those badass demon hunters that were basically raised with swords in their hands. Now _that_ would be hot. So where would that leave Simon? Probably just a boring old human, just being the nerd that he is. Knowing his luck he’d be mauled by vampires or werewolves. Or something even more stupid.

Honestly, that’s not even a bad graphic novel idea. He should pass that one off to Clary. It could end up being a bestseller. He’d have to make sure he gets partial credit for it, at the very least.

What was he doing?

Stuff for Raphael. That’s right.

“Babe.” There was a sigh behind him and Simon whirled around to see Jace looking at him with a fondly exasperated look on his face.  “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Simon repeated. Jace nodded. Simon nodded too. “Yes. I’m good. I’m perfectly fine. In perfect health, actually, as opposed to our dear boyfriend lying in his bed dying of the flu. Yes, my dear Jace, I am perfectly fine. I’m good. I’m chill. I’m gucci. And other expressions that are synonymous to being perfectly fi-”

Simon was cut off by Jace pulling Simon into a warm embrace. He relaxed into it before he could think twice about it, burying his face into the crook of Jace’s neck.

“Raphael is going to be alright,” Jace said quietly. “It’s just the flu. He’s gonna come out of it just fine. Trust me.” Simon just sighed in response, his arms coming up so sit around Jace’s waist. One of Jace’s hands was on Simon’s back and the other in his hair. It felt nice. Jace’s hands always felt nice, honestly.

Jace laughed softly, the vibrations rumbling through Simon’s chest. “I’m glad you think so, love,” he chuckled.

Shit. Was he saying all of that out loud?

“Yes you were, but I wasn’t going to point that out.”

You seriously need to shut _up_ , Simon.

“No, it’s alright. I like your voice. It’s relaxing.”

“Well I’m certainly not relaxed right now.”

“Believe me, babe, I can tell.” Simon pulled back just so he could glare at Jace, who just grinned at him. Damn it. Jace ran his hand through Simon’s hair, and that is just _not fair_ now that Jace knows that his hands are nice, goddamn it the son of a- “That’s not very nice.”

“Since when are you a telepath?” Simon asked, his glare not letting up.

“You have a tendency to talk a lot when you’re stressed.” Jace’s grin fell to a soft smirk. “It’s cute.” He kissed Simon’s forehead. “You’re cute.”

“Shut _up_ , Jace.”

Jace did shut up, but he only achieved this by kissing Simon. Simon sighed. This was so unfair, but he certainly wasn’t complaining this time.

Jace pulled away again. “Come on, let’s go force-feed our careless boyfriend this medicine so he can get better so that you don’t have to stress about him anymore.” He took Simon by the hand and pulled him back to where Raphael was lying.

The sick could-be-vampire blinked his eyes open when the other two approached. He mumbled something like “There you are” and lifted a hand up towards him. Well, he tried to lift a hand up to them. It got maybe three inches off the bed before thumping back down. Simon took his hand anyway as Jace attempted to coerce Raphael into taking the medicine, before they each took a side of the bed and curled around him.

“He’s gonna be fine,” Jace said.

“If you say so,” Simon mumbled in reply, already falling asleep. How had he managed to wear himself out so quickly?

Well, before he could answer his own question, he was fast asleep.

And that was that.

 

(A little while later, after Raphael had recovered, Jace told the story of Simon stress-talking himself into exhaustion. Raphael had thought it was funny. Simon just thought it was embarrassing. Another reason he’d probably get mauled by vampires.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> A virtual toast to my 50th work on Ao3!! <3


End file.
